Saved?
by Asukalover88
Summary: Rukia gets some unlikely help for the enemy, even after defeating one of their own.


I do not own Bleach, this story and I make nothing.

A trail of blood made its way down a white, fancy lit hallway as powerful arms held a slim figure supplying the blood. He had been the closest after the 9th Espada was killed by a lowly soul reaper.

_"How pathetic Aaroniero."_

No one was there when the two fell, and Stark was close enough to make the excuse to see if the 9th had really been beaten. He didn't find any trace of Aaroniero, confirming his demise, but he did happen to find the soul-reaper that had killed him, bleeding quietly to her own death. She had started dragging her body as a trail of smeared blood showed she hadn't gotten far. Normally he wouldn't bother; he had seen thousands of dead things in his life. Sloth by sin made him extremely lazy, but instead found himself scooping the girl up for only one reason.

_"…Such a cute body."  
_  
He stopped outside his door as he booted it in.

"Lillynette, are you in here?" The tall, dark-haired man asked mildly as he walked in, blood soaking into his white sleeves. Again he looked at the bleeding girl with soft eyes; he'd never been this close to anyone besides Azien and Lillynette. The other Espada could withstand it but still hated him for having such spiritual pressure, the question now was, what to do with a half dead shinigami?

The enemy of hollows, he had heard stories from a distant about how these people slayed hollows rightfully, for the good of humans and because we are evil. Stark smirked at this as he looked back up, Lily was somewhere in here.

"Lillynette, I know you're in here, come out!" Stark ordered, his patients strained now as he saw something moving on his bed. Walking to the bed he was ready to kick the small lump when the small girl exploded from under the blankets and stopped short of jumping into Stark's arms, seeing them full.

"STARK! What's that…?" Lillynette sniffed the dying corpse in his arms as Stark looked down at his significant other.

"What are you doing with a dead soul reaper Stark?" The green-haired girl raised the eyebrow over her pink eye as Stark laid her on the bed, blood pouring from her stomach.

"She's the one who defeated Aaroniero." Stark said solemnly as he glanced down at Rukia Kuchiki slowly dying.

"So what, why is she here?" Lillynette asked meanly as Stark huffed aloud.

"You're full of questions today aren't you?" Stark grinned as the small girl huffed this time.

"You want me to heal her don't you?" Lillynette opened the girl's black robe, revealing a serious wound to the gut. Aaroniero's zanpuktoo had only pierced the girl when he should have sliced her in half, he deserved what he got.

"Well since you offered, and you have nothing better to do." Stark smiled lightly as Lilly growled and leaned over the injured girl, examining the wound. In all reality this girl should be dead by now, being as injured as she was and Stark's deadly spirit pressure that could kill from being around him too long, she was lucky, really lucky.

"Yeah, I guess." The one-eyed girl nodded, stripping the shinigami naked and stuck her tongue out.

"Good, maybe we'll even play with her later." Stark turned and walked to the door as Lilynette's tongue licked across the large gash on the girl's stomach, spreading blood everywhere. Her spit wasn't the greatest way to heal people but it was better than nothing in this girl's case. Lillynette let her eyes scan over every inch of the small girl's body as she felt her crotch stir.

She liked petite girls, the smaller the better, they both did. The thing was Lillynette was jealous of those who had partners, Menoly and Lolly, or Apache, Mila Rose and SunSun, and don't forget Halibel who didn't want anything to do with her because of her deadly spirit pressure. Even with Stark she was lonely as she would masturbate in front of her mirror just to make it look like someone else was watching her. Now she had this shinigami that could withstand his and her spirit pressure, so maybe she would…

_"Baka!"_

She put her mind back into healing Rukia, knowing the first Espada would be a little upset if she started without him as she continued to lick her wound.

_"Doesn't mean I can't warm her up."_

Lillynette giggled a little as the soul-reaper's pubic hair tickled under her chin as she could smell a new scent.

"Getting turned on are we?" The green-haired girl smiled as she rubbed Rukia's inner thighs. Though it wasn't really sexual what Lilly was doing to the soul-reaper, it didn't stop the perverted images pooling in her head. A small moan slipped between the dark-haired girl's lips as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut. Subconsciously Rukia panted passionately, finding her stiff nipples in her small fingers as something warm and wet cruised her midsection.

_"So nice…"  
_  
Lillynette continued to lick and caress the hurt girl's body as it cooed softly under her. The hollow girl groaned at the sight of the horny girl playing with her pink nips of flesh as she let a hand fall between her legs and slide into her pants to her moist gap. Lillynette watched the girl's lips part as blissful tones poured from them. Lilly's fingers penetrated her tiny slit instantaneously as she grunted from the fire it set off inside her.

_"So wet…"_

The wound was about healed as Lillynette let her tongue trail lower, she didn't want to deal with a fully healed shinigami anyway. A pleasurable warmth breezed across Rukia's burning core as her knees began to sway. Not wanting to waste this opportunity the hollow girl spread the soul-reaper's outer lips as she looked inside the girl with awe. It smelled a bit funny, but she had to remember this girl had been in a battle of life and dead with the 9th Espada not too long ago. So finding a dirty pussy was no surprise to the one-eyed hollow as she actually kind of like it. Lillynette licked her lips hotly as she let her fingers creep deeper inside her greedy cunt. Lilly's tongue hung from her mouth, spit hitting the engorged pink flesh below as she slowly dipped it into Rukia's dripping gap.

_"So hot..."_

The dark-haired suddenly gripped the sheets beneath her, her blushing face shooting to the side as a gasp spat from her mouth. The green-haired girl tongue-fucked the wounded shinigami for a while as Rukia panted for air through pursed lips. It didn't take long before Rukia had a powerful orgasm that rocked her body as Lillynette caught the squirting girl-fluid in her mouth. Rukia slowly regained consciousness and looked down to see a hollow licking gently between her legs. Surprise and shock jumped to the front of Rukia's mind as she violently pulled her wet flower away from the hollow-eyed girl. Lilly felt the dripping cunt disappear from her taste buds as she leaned back, cum covering her mouth.

"Your pussy tasted great, even if it is dirty." Disgust painted Rukia's face as she tried to move up the bed and away from the one-eyed girl. Lillynette's free hand followed quickly as it danced over Rukia's wound. The arrancar's light-pink eye met the shinigami's violet ones as she jabbed two fingers into the gash, hemorrhaging it instantly.

"Stay still or I'll bleed you to death right here, right now, you're choice." Lillynette said haphazardly as she split the half-healed flesh with her fingers. Pain forced Rukia back to the bed swiftly as the one-eyed girl scissored her fingers, showing she could in fact tear her open. Rukia froze in fright as dying wasn't really a great idea.

"That's better." Rukia felt the hollow girl's warm tongue back on her midsection and new wound as she still shuttered from her post-orgasmic high.

_"Why is this hollow helping me? I should be dead after my battle with the 9th Espada… and why was she doing that?!"_

Rukia's mind was full of hazy questions of why and how as she looked back down at the petite hollow that was still fingering herself. A strange heat rushed up and down through Rukia's loins from the display in front of her as she felt the creamy wetness between her legs again.

_"My body feels so hot."  
_  
Rukia bit her lip, trying to control herself as her mind soon forgot why and how. The Shinigami whined lightly stirring in place, her clit throbbed, her stiff nipples at full attention as she was at this hollow's sexual mercy.

_"I can't control myself."_

Her reddening face unable to hide her horniness from Lillynette as the hollow grinned fervently, signaling she was close to the edge herself. The wound was soon closed and healed as Lillynette got up, blood trickling down her chin as she looked down at the moaning shinigami. The pink-eyed girl trembled viciously as her hot cum saturated her hand still embedded in her pants. Rukia continued to writhe as her own fingers dipped to her glistening flower, ready to play with her wet petals.

"I didn't say you could do that." Lillynette smirked as she let her lethal spirit energy go. Rukia gasped against her will as it felt like someone was crushing every inch of her body. The shinigami's hands fell to the wayside as she looked to the small girl pulling her sticky hand from her hot-pants.

"Sorry about that, my soul pressure is a little dangerous." Lillynette explained elegantly as she let some of her spit drooled across her soiled hand. The hollow girl climbed on top of Rukia as she held her hand in front of the other petite girl's face. Rukia's senses came back in a flash as she refused the offering by turning her head in revulsion.

"My saliva and sex... are a weak healing agent; you need to take it to heal your insides." She didn't bother mentioning it was also a strong aphoristic as the Kuchiki girl continued to deny her proposition. The cum was just to illustrate who was in charge, she may be small but Lillynette was also the 1st Espada.

"I wish you were more compliant of my gift soul-reaper, but I have nothing against forcing you." Lillynette unleashed her murderous pressure again as she pinched off Rukia's nose, forcing her mouth open. The dark-haired girl was helpless against the powerful girl as she took the sultry digits into her mouth. Cum and spit slid down Rukia's throat as Lillynette held her in place with her hand and soul pressure. The pressure was just too much for the weakened shinigami as the mean girl started pumping her muggy fingers in and out of her taut mouth. Rukia gagged a few times until she got used to the taste and rhythm. Her body convulsed lightly as it was continuously beaten by some unseen force.

"You look so cute with my fingers fucking your face soul-reaper." Lillynette backed off as Rukia fell back, fighting for air her lungs demanded. The green-haired girl nodded with a smile as she started to undress.

"What *Cough* are you?!" Rukia stared at the stripping hollow angrily as her mind kept going to dark places. The petite figure began to dance around seductively as Rukia thought it was some kind of joke.

"I'm dancing." Suddenly Lillynette's hollow eye began to glow and swirl as the dark-haired girl's eyes hazed over. Rukia couldn't look away from Lilly's body or eye moving lovingly to unheard music as her body and face flushed with a new wave of heat. Lillynette's heart hammered in her chest as she was so happy to be around someone other than Stark and the other Espada. She didn't think she really needed to hypnotize Rukia, the shape she was in, but it was still fun and she was going to have as much fun with this Shinigami as she could before she was put to death for trespassing into Huceo Mundo.

_"Where's Stark? He's such a lazy fucker."  
_  
Lillynette remembered Stark wanted to have some fun with her too.

"You shouldn't call me such hurtful things like that Lilly." A sweet feminine voice whispered in her mind as the dancing girl turned with a frown.

"Why are you in your normal form? You know how much I hate it; you're so greedy when you're like that." Lillynette moaned as she looked over Stark's female form. It was a well kept secret, the 1st Espada really being a woman as only Lillynette knew, but Stark was selfish when it came to sex... and love-making for the only reason that most died before either could finish.

"What part, my long legs, tight ass, cut abs, full chest?" Stark teased happily as she caressed every part mentioned. Lillynette covered her body, a little ashamed of how small she was compared to Stark. Her pretty pink eye started to water as the taller dark-haired woman smiled and cupped her cheeks.

"I'll even let you call the shots, since you did heal her." Lillynette smiled brightly as she jumped into her lover's arms and kissed her. Stark pressed her tongue between Lilly's taut lips as the young girl moaned deeply into the open-mouth kiss. With her attention off Rukia, the Shinigami's head pirouetted in place as she blinked a few times. Looking up she saw Stark holding Lillynette off the ground, connected with a tender kiss. Stark's sharp eyes caught the soul-reaper staring as she put Lillynette back on her feet.

"So soul-reaper, did my little Lillynette take good care of you?" Stark's razor-sharp grin made Rukia stir as the woman's intense spiritual pressure came down on her like a ton of bricks. It was even worst then the smaller girls as Rukia collapsed wordlessly back to the bed, breathing deeply.

"You didn't heal her spiritual energy did you?" Stark looked over at the grinning green-haired girl as she sighed and retarded her spiritual power.

"Why? She's going to be put to death anyway, that's if she lives through your orgasm that is." Lillynette giggled as she was right, Stark was unable to control her soul-pressure at the height of orgasm as she actually hurt Lillynette a few times doing it.

"Jus' do it." Stark ordered strictly as she looked down at Lilly pouting. The one-eyed girl stormed over to Rukia and climbed on top on her.

"Fine, eat my pussy shinigami." Lillynette pressed her lower lips to the dark-haired girl's upper ones. Rukia struggled to get free as Lillynette pinched her nose again. The hollow girl was dripping wet instantly at the sight of the young girl's feeble attempt to break loose as her cum poured into Rukia's mouth.

"That's so cute." Stark smiled flippantly as she stepped next to the two and started sucking on Lilly's left nipple while playing with the other. More pre-cum dispensed down Rukia's gullet as every gulp made her feel better. The Espada woman then pinched Lilly's clit as the girl gasped loudly.

"Mmmm Stark." The green-eyed girl trembled in her lover's firm grip as she felt Rukia's hands rub her thighs. Lillynette looked down though half silted eyes to see the soul-reaper's lust-filled ones glaring up at her wantonly. Lilly rocked her hips slowly as Rukia's tongue gouged her tiny pussy repeatedly. The two smaller girl's hands quickly found the older woman's body with one thing in mind as she jerked.

"Oh!" Stark jumped a bit as both Rukia and Lillynette cupped her juicy slit in their small hands. Rukia felt her strength return swiftly as the two arrancar's sprit pressure began to bear down on her again. Only this time it felt nicer, it wasn't rough as before as she moaned into Lilly's gap, flooding her mouth with more lusty liquid. Both hollows cooed lightly as the touch of this stranger was so deliciously hot. Imagination was nothing compared to being really touched by another. Lilly's head swam with a real tongue inside her as she unknowingly healed Rukia 5x times faster. Stark's knees knocked rapidly, her crotch pouring with cum as the two petite girls fondled her cunt like curious children. Rukia, fully healed, pressed her own spirit pressure against the two trembling Espadas as their moaning got louder.

_"How is it possible? I'm completely healed, and why are they getting so turned-on?"_

"Don't stop soul-reaper!" Stark's eye flashed violently as she grabbed Rukia forcibly with Lilly following suit. It was more desperate then violent, acting as it was the last time someone was going to touch them. The two hollows were completely consumed by lust as they seemed more animal-like. The three groped each other on the bed hornier then any of them had ever been as the smell of sex filled the room and their senses.

"Ohhhh fuck us Shinigami!" Lilly hollered sternly as she dropped back to the bed while Stark, more controlled, lifted Rukia's leg and placed her cunt against hers. The soul-reaper was unable to resist the two arrancar as their spirit energy raped across her body, sending her into total ecstasy. Stark began to grind into Rukia as the violet-eyed girl found herself between Lilly's legs again. Rukia didn't know what to think, she was taught hollow were mindless killers unable to feel or love but now that line was blurring and she couldn't help herself.

_"I'm really having sex with the enemy."_

The thought was quickly disregarded as she fucked and let herself be fucked. Stark's eyes rolled back into her head as Rukia's wet cunt squashed obscenely against hers. It had been years since someone had lasted this long as the two hollows never wanted it to end.

"Deeper, OHHHH! FASTER!" Lillynette whimpered then screamed loudly as the shinigami's tongue reached deeply into her gap. Rukia slurped Lilly's wet pussy as she was getting close too, they all were. Rukia spurted her girl cream into Stark's slit as the two hollow's pressure was extremely brutal now. Stark and Lillynette screamed bloody murder as they both came. A giant shockwave shook the room as the soul-reaper screamed as well. Blood splatter from her mouth and into Lilly's cunt as they all collapsed.

_"I-I'm going to die."_

Rukia fell to the bed choking on her own blood again, her internal organs crushed, bones broken. Suddenly a knock came from across the room as the two hollows looked to the door. Stark shifted to her normal form as he answered.

"Come in." The first Espada said coolly as the door opened slightly, it was Ulquiorra. The green-eyed man just stared in at the three as he spoke quietly.

"Are you done?" The 4th Espada said softly as Stark nodded seriously. Lillynette just stared at the ceiling smiling as Rukia looked over at the man in the doorway.

"Good…, human." Ulquiorra opened the door the rest of the way as an orange-haired girl stood next to him.

"Azien wants the soul-reaper you captured." The emotionlessly man ordered as Orihime's eyes met Rukia's, her golden eyes watered instantly as Rukia's did too.

"O-Orihime…" Rukia tried reaching out for her as it fell to the wayside. Stark stirred a bit as he wasn't crazy about handing over a girl that could sexually pleasure her and Lillynette and still live.

"You know what to do." The shorter, dark-haired man closed his eyes as Orihime ran in to heal her friend.

"I hope you had fun." The green-eyed Espada moaned as he looked at the 1st.

"More then you'll ever know..." Stark grinned hotly as Lillynette chuckled behind him.

End.


End file.
